Stick with You
by RiaFan
Summary: Maria has always been a great singer and dancer. But she never told anyone about her hidden talent. When her secret crush discovered her hidden talent he secretly falls for her. Will John be able to confess his feelings to Maria? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Stick With You **

**Characters: **John/Maria, Adam/Amy

**Summary: **Maria has always been a great singer and dancer. But she never told anyone about her hidden talent. When her secret crush discovered her hidden talent he secretly falls for her. Will John be able to confess his feelings to Maria? Read to find out!

**Chapter 1**: Nobody's Gonna Love Me Better

Maria would always go to the Arena for training with her Ipod. She sings as she goes to her locker room and during her training. But she didn't want anyone to hear her sing; because her parents have told her she barely knows how to sing. That's why she only sings when she was alone.

**Maria: **_(But) Im not missing you  
Im not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
Im not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know Im usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time its different  
I dont even feel the distance  
Im not missing  
Im not missing you _

What she didn't know John had heard her sing. He really liked Maria's voice and wish that he would always hear Maria sing. That's why he went up to her and tries to give a compliment to her.

**John: **That is one great voice you had. How come you've never told anyone about you hidden talent?

**Maria: **You heard me sing?

**John: **Yeah and you really sound great.

**Maria: **Thanks but you don't have to be really nice I mean I already know I'm a terrible singer.

**John: **No Maria when I said you sound good I totally mean it.

**Maria:** You really think I'm that?

**John: **Yeah.

**Maria: **Thanks, but John please don't tell anyone about this.

**John: **How come? Your great voice should be heard by everyone.

**Maria: **It's something personal, just don't tell anyone.

Maria left and made John wonder.

**John's P.O.V. **

_How come she doesn't want anyone to know her voice was better than the other singers he had heard. It makes me wonder so much how come she doesn't want anyone to know. I just hope that one day the WWE and the world would appreciate her beautiful voice. _

**Authors Note: **

_Kindly review this story and tell me what you think. I would appreciate if you gave me ideas for the upcoming chapters. So please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't wanna go another day

Maria couldn't erase the thoughts when John complimented her with her voice. She wanted to show the world that she has a talent. But she was afraid to disappoint the fans and John. She tried to forget it but she couldn't every time she sees John it all comes back to her. Maria went to John and tried to talk about her hidden talent.

Maria: Hi John.

John: Hey Maria. How's your voice?

Maria: Fine. About that, John I don't know what to do. I mean I want to show the world my talent but I'm too afraid to disappoint the fans.

John: Disappoint the fans? How could you disappoint the fans?

Maria: I don't know, sometimes when I'm in front of many people I get mental blocked and if I tried to show my talent I may forget the lyrics of the song and make a fool of myself.

John: Look Maria I've been there and it's nothing. Sure you'll get nervous but the nervousness would go away once you started singing.

Maria: I don't know John.

John: Follow you heart Maria. If you think you can sing in front of the people do it! If you think you'll just make a fool of yourself don't do it.

Maria: I'll… think about it.

John: Good, just remember any decision you make I'm always right beside you.

John gave Maria a hug he thought now he can show the world that his soon-to-be-girlfriend has a talent everyone would wish they have. But there's still doubt that Maria would say no to show her talent to the whole world. He just hopes Maria would make the decision he wants.

Meanwhile Maria's thoughts were going crazy. She doesn't know what decision to make, she wanted to make John happy but it seems like that decision would destroy her reputation. She just wished this day would never end because this is a day where she didn't felt any stress.

_AN: Weird chapter? I think so too. Anyway please review!_


End file.
